Known laminated coil components are provided with laminates obtained by laminating a plurality of insulator layers and inductor conductors interposed between the insulator layers in a laminating direction (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-070172). A method of manufacturing the laminated coil component includes a step of laminating a plurality of green sheets provided with a conductor pattern to burn.